This invention relates to a collapsible barrow, and particularly to a collapsible barrow for carrying golf clubs, having adjustable wheels.
A typical collapsible golf club barrow is schematically shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, including a a longitudinal bar 10 having a front end connected with a handle 11 and a rear end on which is mounted a carriage 12. Two wheel holding bars 13 are interconnected pivotally at one of their ends and two wheels 14 are mounted on the other ends of the wheel holding bars. Two links 15 are employed to interconnect the longitudinal bar and the wheel holding bars. When the handle is stretched to its operating position, the two links cause the wheel holding bars to stretch out, thereby placing the wheel holding bars in a position transverse to the longitudinal bar. When the handle is folded, the wheel holding bars are also folded. In this barrow, the shaft of each wheel is connected to each wheel holding bar by providing a bracket which is welded to the shaft and rivetted to the support as shown in FIG. 3. Since the collapsible frame of the barrow is accomplished by using a number of rivet joints, welded joints and screw joints, it is difficult to control the dimensions between the joints of the barrow in manufacturing. The inaccurate dimensions between the joints may cause the position of the wheels to deviate from a proper alignment such as that shown by dotted lines in FIG. 1. In some cases, the deviation of the wheels may render the wheels unable to operate properly. Since the shafts of the wheels are fixed relative to the holding bars, it is impossible to adjust the position of the wheels when the wheels are not in proper position. Moreover, such a barrow requires a large package, since the wheels can not be detached from the holding bars.